True Love
by Wolf Dragon Demon
Summary: It's pretty much about ChibiUsa and Helios, it's set in the Silver Millenium. I give credit to two of my friends for helping with this fic. Death warning
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Usa was having breakfast with her parents when suddenly she looks at her watch and she realizes that she's going to be late for school so she gets up without asking if she can be excused from the table. When she's almost out the door she yells out

"gomen nasai, bye". On her way to school she sees a young boy who isn't in a school fuku like her, instead he has something similar to royal clothes. When she got in front of him

"what is your name?" she asks, his response was

"my name is Helios princess" he says

"how did you know I am a princess?" she asks.

"It is nice to meet you Helios" Chibi-Usa says.

"I know you are a princess because I know your father, King Endymion" he says.

"I saw your father in a dream and the next day I met him, we talked for a while and he told me he had a daughter, he said you where a nice person and your name was Usagi, except they called you Chibi-Usa or Small Lady because the queens name is also Usagi" said Helios.

They spent the whole day together until late at night when they both realized it was getting late and Chibi-Usa had to leave. When she got home Endymion and Serenity were waiting for her

"hi otousan, okaasan" said Chibi-Usa.

"Where were you Chibi-Usa-chan?" asks Endymion.

"I went to the mall with my friends and lost track of time" Chibi-Usa said

"who gave you permission to go to the mall with your friends?" asked Serenity.

"You did, cant you remember, I asked you in the morning" said Chibi-Usa. (She's lying, but I will let her conscience do the work) thought Endymion

"can we eat now?" asks Chibi-Usa

"Hai, I am getting hungry" said Serenity

"ok" said Endymion. They walked to the table since the food was already set and ate. When they finished eating

"I want you to come straight home and go to my office after school tomorrow" said Endymion,

"I will there as well" said Serenity.

"Hai" said Chibi-Usa,

"may I be excused?" asked Chibi-Usa

"Hai, you may arigatou for asking", said Serenity. Chibi-Usa left and went to her room, the phone rang

"moshi moshi" Chibi-Usa answers

"may I speak with your parents Chibi-Usa-chan?" asked her principal

"they're not here right now, do you want to leave a message?" asks Chibi-Usa.

"Hai, tell them to call me when they get there" said Mrs. Chikyuu, the principal,

"hai" says Chibi-Usa

"arigatou" says Mrs. Chikyuu.

"Who was it Chibi-Usa-chan?" asks Serenity

"wrong number" says Chibi-Usa

"ok" says Serenity (you're lying Small Lady) thought Serenity. Serenity could see in her eyes that she was lying. That night Serenity and Endymion lay in bed

"somebody called and it wasn't the wrong number" said Serenity to Endymion

"she also lied when she said she went to the mall and when she said we let her go in the morning" said Endymion

"I think we should let her conscience do the work" Endymion added.

"We are still going to ground her since she came home late, just need to decide for how long" Serenity said.

"We'll ground her for a month, then we'll add on if she sneaks out, and when she tells the truth" Endymion said. The next morning

"we need to talk with you Chibi-Usa-chan" said Serenity and Endymion.

"Hai, otousan and okaasan" Chibi-Usa said.

"You are grounded for coming home late last night and not telling us you were going to be late Small Lady", said Serenity.

"You will have to come straight home from school understand?" Endymion said

"hai, I understand", said Chibi-Usa.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Chibi-Usa said bye to her parents and left for school. On her way to school she met Helios.

"Konnichiwa Helios" said Chibi-Usa

"konnichiwa Chibi-Usa" Helios said.

"Helios, I have to tell you something" said Chibi-Usa

"what is it?" asked Helios

"I got grounded, my parents didn't tell me for how long and I wont be able to see you after school unless we meet somewhere because I am to go straight home after school" said Chibi-Usa.

"Maybe we could meet while you walk home form school when you get out and meet again in the morning when you walk to school" Helios said as they reached Chibi-Usa's school,

"ok" Chibi-Usa said. What Chibi-Usa did not know was that Mrs. Chikyuu had called the Tsukino residence to see once more if they where there.

"Moshi moshi" Endymion answered the phone

"yes, is this Endymion-sama?" asked Mrs. Chikyuu

"yes it I, may I ask who this is?" asked Endymion.

"Yes this is Mrs. Chikyuu, the principal from Chibi-Usa's school" said Mrs. Chikyuu "what is the problem?" asked Endymion

"I'd rather talk about this in my office" said Mrs. Chikyuu. Endymion hung up the phone and told Serenity to come with him to Chibi-Usa's school. Once Serenity and Endymion where at the school, they walked straight to Mrs. Chikyuu's office. Once they came to the principal's office, they knocked on the door

"come in" said Mrs. Chikyuu.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Endymion

"yes your highnesses" said Mrs. Chikyuu

"please have a seat" she added

"arigatou" said Endymion and Serenity.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Serenity

"it's about the princess" said Mrs. Chikyuu

"what about the princes Mrs. Chikyuu? Is she alright?" asked Endymion, "yes she is fine" said Mrs. Chikyuu

"then what is the problem Mrs. Chikyuu?" asked both Endymion and Serenity.

"Was Chibi-Usa-chan sick yesterday?" asked Mrs. Chikyuu

"no, why?" Serenity asked

"she didn't come to school yesterday" Mrs. Chikyuu said

"she didn't even excuse herself from the table or finish her breakfast because she was going to be late" Serenity said.

"You mean to tell me you didn't know?" asked Mrs. Chikyuu

"we trusted her enough for her not to skip school" Endymion said

"we will have a long talk with her" Serenity said

"a very long talk" added Endymion.

"Very well then, thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. School is almost out, your daughter's class number is 1-A if you would like to pick her up" said Mrs. Chikyuu.

"Arigatou for taking time to come Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino" said Mrs. Chikyuu

"you're welcome Mrs. Chikyuu, it was a pleasure speaking with you" Serenity said.

Mrs. Chikyuu bowed to the king and queen. The King and Queen just nodded their heads and left to Chibi-Usa's classroom. They waited outside her classroom, until the bell rang and they all left the classroom. Chibi-Usa was walking from her desk thinking about Helios when suddenly she sees her parents, wondering what they where doing at the school. When she starts walking towards her parents she walks with a worried face.

"You're coming home now Tsukino Usagi" said Serenity

"when we get home you walk straight to the office and wait for us at the door" Endymion said. When they walked out of the school building Helios saw the queen, king, and his princess walking to their car. Helios hid behind a bush until he saw them leaving the school, then he waved good-bye. Chibi-Usa turned around in the back seat and waved good-bye to Helios.


	3. Chapter 3

From that day Endymion drove his daughter to and from school everyday. Chibi-Usa got grounded, the king and queen never told her for how long she was grounded. In the office she got yelled at for a long time for lying about the call. Helios and Chibi-Usa never saw each other again, but one night Helios sneaks up to Chibi-Usa's room and they hug each other for a long time.

"Konnichiwa" said Helios

"konnichiwa" Chibi-Usa said.

"Do you know for how long you're in trouble for?" asked Helios

"iie, I don't" said Chibi-Usa.

"I'd better leave before your parents come, find me here, and I'll get you in bigger trouble" Helios said.

"Hai, one thing my otousan is driving me to and from school everyday so we won't see each other for a long time" Chibi-Usa said.

"My parents still don't know why I didn't go to school though, but besides that I got grounded for not waiting to be excused from the table, saying I went to the mall after school when I spent a whole day with you, and for lying when my principal called and saying it was the wrong number" she added.

"You still haven't told them the real reason why you didn't go to school that day?" asked Helios

"iie" said Chibi-Usa.

"Bye" said Helios

"bye" said Chibi-Usa.

Helios left through the window. Endymion walked into Chibi-Usa's room

"what are you doing up?" he asked

"I can't sleep" Chibi-Usa said.

"Try and sleep because you have to wake up early" said Endymion

"why?" Chibi-Usa asked

"don't ask questions and go to sleep" said Serenity from Chibi-Usa's door.

"Hai" said Chibi-Usa in a sad and scared voice.

"Goodnight" said Endymion and Serenity as they left her room. Endymion closed the door behind him as he left Chibi-Usa's room last. The next morning Endymion went into Chibi-Usa's room, turned on the light to her room and shook her to wake her up.

"Chibi-Usa-chan wake up" Endymion said

"otousan it's four o'clock in the morning" said Chibi-Usa still half asleep.

"Otousan can't okaasan take me walking?" asked Chibi-Usa

"fine, but you will go back to sleep, hai" said Endymion

"hai" said Chibi-Usa.

"Very well, then I will tell your okaasan" said Endymion.

"Serenity-san?" asked Endymion

"what?" she mumbled

"can you walk Chibi-Usa to school?" he asked

"hai" she said.

"Ok, bye I'll see you in the afternoon then" Endymion said. Endymion kissed his wife and left the palace for work, he had an important meeting that at five in the morning. That same morning Chibi-Usa woke up and got ready to go to school. She realized her okaasan wasn't up so she went to her parents room and knocked on the door, but no answer. Chibi-Usa figured her okaasan was already up so the went to the and didn't see her okaasan so she didn't know whether to wake her okaasan or just leave.

She took advantage of the situation and ate breakfast then left for school on her own. On her way to school she saw him

"HELIOS" she screamed. Helios turned and yelled

"KONNICHIWA" to Chibi-Usa as he ran towards her.

"KONNICHIWA" Chibi-Usa yelled back,

"you're not grounded anymore?" asked Helios.

"Hai, I am but my okaasan was or is still sleeping" said Chibi-Usa.

Endymion had gotten out of his meeting early so he was driving home and he sees Helios kissing Chibi-Usa. He raced home raging with anger. He got to the palace, he opened the door then slammed it shut.

"SERENITY" he yelled

"what is it Endymion?" she asked.

"Yes, did you take Chibi-Usa to school?" he asked

"hai" she said,

"then why was she kissing Helios?" he asked.

"She was what?" she asked

"KISSING" he yelled.

"How, why?" Serenity asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I will not be sleeping with you tonight, I'll be sleeping in a guestroom" said Endymion.

"If you're looking for me, you'll know where to find me, just look in all the guestrooms or in the office" Endymion said. Endymion went to pick-up Chibi-Usa, he got to the door of her classroom. The bell rang everybody ran out the door Chibi-Usa was last,

"konnichiwa" said Chibi-Usa

"konnichiwa" said Endymion in a stern voice. Chibi-Usa just followed her otousan to the car, they both got in. Endymion drove to the palace still mad with his daughter and wife.

"When we get home I want you to go to my office" Endymion said sounding mad,

"hai" said Chibi-Usa with concern in her voice. Endymion got to his office after his daughter. Endymion opened the door and said to Chibi-Usa

"come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi-Usa went into the office. Chibi-Usa sat after her otousan said she could. She sat in the chair feeling uneasy. Chibi-Usa had a worried expression on her face for e she knew she was in deep trouble. Endymion asked "did your okaasan take you to school?"

"hai" she said.

"I will ask you one more time, did your okaasan take you to school?"

"hai, she did" she said.

"You lie" he said and slapped her. Chibi-Usa looked at her otousan with tears in her eyes and anger at the same time. Endymion had to kneel down to slap her so he was eye level with her, so he slapped him back before he had the chance to get up again. Endymion got really mad at her that he got up, picked her up and spanked her. Endymion walked to Chibi-Usa's room with her under his arm.

He walked into Chibi-Usa's room, sat her on her bed with puffed eyes from so much crying. He told her she was crying for even a longer time for what she did. Endymion locked her in her room and told her she was to be ready to eat dinner, because he would go personally to take her to the dinner table. Half an hour later he went into her room without knocking and told her it was time for dinner. He walked behind her so she wouldn't try anything. At the dinner table everybody was quiet. After dinner Chibi-Usa got locked in her closet until it was her time to go to sleep. That night Endymion slept on his own. Chibi-Usa in her room, Serenity in Endymion's and her room, and Endymion in one of the guest rooms.

That night Chibi-Usa snuck out and met Helios under a tree, they sat there the whole night. The next morning they found themselves still under the tree they were in when they met the night before. That same morning at the palace Serenity woke up and

"ENDYMION" she yelled out looking all over the palace.

"Nani?" he asked

"what is it?"

"She isn't in her room" said Serenity.

"Now don't panic I'm sure she is in the palace somewhere" he said.

"She isn't inside her room I already checked and she wasn't there, I checked the bathroom as well and she wasn't there either" she said.

"What happened last night anyway?" Serenity asked Endymion

"this isn't the time" he said.

"Our daughter is lost and you're asking what happened last night" he said.

"When we got home, I told her to go to the office and she did but she lied to me when she lied to me when she said you took her to school when you didn't. I asked her twice and both times I asked her, she said iie, she lied to me many times, so I slapped her. She hit me back and -" he didn't get to finish

"N-Nani, she hit you back?" she said

"yes, she hit me back, I spanked her though" he said.

"Where do you think she could be?" she asked,

"I don't know" he answered her.

"GUARDS" Endymion yelled out,

"yes your highness" said one of the guards

"look for the princess, and when you find her tell me personally" Endymion said

"hai your highness" said the guard. Endymion left the palace grounds looking for his daughter, he looks at two kids kissing

"kids these days" said Endymion. He looked closer

"Chibi-Usa?" he said to himself. He ran over to where Chibi-Usa was, tore her apart from Helios and punched Helios in the face.

"Otousan, iie" said Chibi-Usa

"your highness let me explain" said Helios

"explain what" said Endymion and punched Helios in the face once more.

"The princess and I love each other" said Helios. Chibi-Usa killed herself fore Helios lay on the ground from getting hit so much and so hard.

"Iieeee" Endymion said, so he killed himself forgetting about his wife. One of the guards told the queen that they found husband and daughter dead

"IIEEEE" she screamed. That night she went into their room and said

"what is the point of living if I no longer have my daughter nor my husband. I have no one who loves me any longer" she said, she took killed herself.


End file.
